Beginning to End
by Selena Snow
Summary: The (adorable and fluffy) story of Tadashi and Honey Lemon from the sweet beginning to the bitter end. Inspired by mini-generator scenarios. (Tadahoney) A/N: Hello! I'm moving all of my recent after-story one shots to a new collection called Wishing Upon a Star. I'll be taking requests!
1. The Sweet Beginning

**Inspired by: Tadashi and Honey meet when Tadashi finds Honey's lost pet.**

Honey just couldn't believe it. One moment, she'd been standing there looking at a flower, dog leash in hand, and the next- it was gone. She'd tried to chase after her sweet little hyperactive puppy, but he was just too fast for her. She'd been searching for two hours now, and it was almost dark. Honey wiped away yet another tear that slipped from her eyes. She knew that she should go home at this hour, but she didn't want to just give up. Maybe she could go home and then search again in the morning…make some flyers and post them around town…

"Hey, buddy, are you lost? Come here, it's okay…err…Finn? Is that your name, Finn?" Honey came around the corner and saw a boy about her age bent over and trying to read her puppy's name tag.

"Finny! Come here, Finny!" she called. The puppy ran into Honey's arms immediately, barking with glee. She sighed in relief, cuddling Finn in her arms. "Don't you run off like that again, okay? You had mommy worried."

"I guess you're the owner?" the boy asked, looking just as relieved as she did. Honey nodded, feeling a bit shy around this stranger. He held out his hand, "Tadashi."

"Honey Lemon," she replied softly, shaking his hand. "Thanks for finding him- I've been out here for hours and was just about to give up."

"Glad I found him then…" Tadashi trailed off, giving her a scrutinizing look. "Sorry, this might sound weird, but…have I seen you somewhere before? You don't happen to go to SFIT, do you?"

Honey's eyes widened in shock. "U-Uh, yeah, actually, I do. I'm mostly in the chem labs," she added on. "What about you?"

"Inventing," he said, smile growing wider. "I guess I'll see you around, then?"

"Y-Yeah, sure," she stuttered.

Tadashi started to turn away, but stopped himself. "If you ever need any help studying, just swing by the invention labs. Room 24A." He gave a friendly wave before he stuck his hands in his pockets and strolled away.

Honey blushed, standing there feeling just a bit flustered.


	2. Admiring from Afar

**Inspired by: Honey is too nervous to approach Tadashi, and only admires them from afar.**

It wasn't long before Honey found herself in a lecture hall with Tadashi. She sat right in the middle of the room so that she could get the full view of the large screen at the front of the classroom. She had arrived early and sat by herself, completely focused on getting her computer ready to type up notes, when she heard her name called from across the lecture hall.

"Honey Lemon!"

She looked up and saw Tadashi waving at her with an inviting smile. He gestured for her to come sit by him and his eclectic-looking group of friends. She smiled apologetically and waved her hand nonchalantly, deciding to sit by herself. He shrugged, sitting down and getting his laptop ready to take notes.

Honey's smile faded away as she watched him and his friends talk and laugh together. She was just too shy…and it wasn't like she really knew this guy, anyway. She would be fine sitting by herself for now…maybe.

The lecture started. As interesting as the professor was, Honey's eyes and mind kept wandering over toward Tadashi. He was constantly smiling and chatting quietly with his friends, yet somehow managing to diligently take notes. Tadashi caught Honey's eyes one time and smiled, but she quickly turned away and put her head down in her notes, blushing madly.

At the end of the two hour lecture, she packed up her things as quickly as possible and rushed out of lecture hall, wishing to save herself from embarrassment. "Honey Lemon!" she heard him call again. She kept walking, unable to fight back her nervousness at meeting him and his friends.

Two days later, she was back in the same lecture hall, once again trying to avoid a possibly harmless Tadashi. She managed to hide well enough from his eyes when he tried to find her, allowing her to sit by herself again. About halfway through the lecture, he was still searching for her face in the crowd, concern in his eyes. Their eyes met for a split second before she looked away, her cheeks hot.

They seemed to have this game of hide-and-seek for all the other three lectures of the five-part series. Honey had never felt so relieved when the final lecture was over, and she could go back to having no more anxiety about the chance of running into him. She had just reached the door when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around and froze, heart racing when she saw Tadashi smiling at her with his friends behind her.

"Honey Lemon! Glad I finally caught you- we were just heading back to my house to watch a movie. Wanna join?" he asked with that large smile of his.

"Yeah, it's gonna be so awesome! We're watching that new horror movie that just came out!" a boy with a green beanie shouted excitedly.

"Uh, I thought we decided against that?" the dark skinned guy cut in, crossing his arms in disapproval.

"Yeah, you guys said we were watching Captain America," a short girl with short purple and black hair said in a no-nonsense tone.

Tadashi rolled his eyes fondly at the group, as if all of them disagreeing was normal. "We'll decide when we get there, alright?" He turned back to Honey. "So, you coming?"

"I-I, um," she stuttered. "…sure?"


	3. Storms and Lollipops

**Inspired by: Honey and Tadashi get caught up in a storm and must stay sheltered together until it passes.**

Honey Lemon wondered why she agreed to this. They were watching Captain America at the short girl's (whose name was Gogo, she discovered) insistence. No, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that everyone wanted to sit on the small couch in the basement (except for Wasabi, the dark-skinned guy, who liked to have his own chair), and therefore, she was squished between a hyperactive Fred (green beanie guy) and Tadashi (guy who somehow made her feel very safe while the loud thunderstorm was going on outside, yet a bit uncomfortable at the same time- wait what?).

About halfway, when Fred was complaining about how all the popcorn was already gone, they took a break from the movie. Wasabi and Fred headed upstairs to the main level to make more popcorn, and Gogo had left to go to the bathroom, leaving Honey Lemon still sitting a bit too close to Tadashi.

"So, you've been doing great at avoiding me," Tadashi joked to fill the silence.

Honey cringed. "Yeah…sorry about that, I just get a little bit…"

"Shy?" he offered. She nodded in response. "It's okay, I get it. My little brother was really shy for a long time, too. He still is, really- upstairs in his room right now, all alone," Tadashi said with a frown. Honey was about to reply when there was a sudden loud boom of thunder, followed by a scream and darkness.

"Is everyone okay?" Tadashi shouted after a few moments of silence. A few replies came from all around the house. "Hiro?" he called again, having not heard a response. Soon, their eyes adjusted, and Tadashi was able to find a flashlight. "Let's head upstairs and make sure Hiro's okay," he said, already heading toward the stairs. Honey followed after him, not wanting to be left alone in the dark basement.

Everyone else had also found flashlights and were sitting around in the living room, chatting as they waited for the lights to turn back on. "Aunt Cass, where's Hiro?" Tadashi asked urgently.

"Upstairs in his room, still, I think. Why?" she asked.

He was already on the stairs going up, Honey still trailing behind. "Hiro's really scared of storms," Tadashi whispered to her as he opened the door. "Hiro…?" he whispered. Honey's heart broke when the flashlight shown on a little boy curled up in his bed, crying.

"Shh, sh, it's okay, Hiro, it's okay…" Tadashi comforted as he ran to his little brother's side. He scooped Hiro up in his arms and rocked him back and forth soothingly. Honey sat down on the bed next to the duo, unsure of what to do or say.

She suddenly remembered that she still had her purse on her, and that in her purse, she had a few lollipops. She pulled one out and unwrapped it, hesitantly tapping the little boy's shoulder.

"Hey, um, Hiro, is it?" she looked up to Tadashi for confirmation, and he smiled softly at her and nodded. "Do you think a lollipop would make you feel better? Something sweet to distract you from the storm?" she asked, hoping he was listening to her.

Hiro opened his glassy eyes and looked at her, just as hesitant, if not more so, as her. He held out his hand and took the lollipop as if it would break, sticking it into his mouth and then curling back up into his brother's chest. "Thank you," he mumbled quietly.

Tadashi gave Honey probably the happiest smile she'd ever seen. They stayed up there with Hiro, talking with him softly, until the lights came back on. By the time the lights came back on, though, Hiro was fast asleep. Tadashi tucked him back into bed and turned off the lights, exiting the room quietly with Honey.

"Thank you so much for helping me with him- I'd never had that idea before," Tadashi thanked her quietly.

Honey Lemon laughed to herself, feeling a rare moment of sarcasm coming on. "Yeah, I'm sure you'll thank me later when he has a cavity from eating too much candy."

Tadashi laughed, making Honey feel like she had just won the lottery.

**(and yes, this is my headcannon about why Tadashi programmed Baymax to give lollipops)**


	4. Kittens and Puppies

**Inspired by: Honey and Tadashi taking care of a bunch of orphaned puppies and/or kittens.**

It was times like this when Honey Lemon was glad that she helped out at the city's no-kill animal shelter. Today she had a group coming in to help for the day, and it was her first time being in charge of a group like this on her own. She felt an odd combination of nervousness and excitement. She didn't expect that feeling to be double, though, when her group walked in the front door, and Tadashi was at the front of the pack.

"Honey Lemon? What are you doing here?" he asked, a look of surprise on his face.

She smiled proudly. "I help out here- and today I happen to be the leader of your group. Don't start up any mutiny, Mister Hamada," she teased lightly, making him laugh. The group gathered and she clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Honey Lemon, and I'm going to be your group leader today!" she started walking back through the halls, the group following closely behind. "Today we're going to be working with orphaned kittens and puppies that were found without their parents or siblings. Do we have any allergies to be concerned about?" she asked, stopping to turn around and look.

She nodded at the few who raised their hands. "Alright, you four stay behind after I divide up the group, okay?" She lead the group further down the hallway before she stopped in front of two doors. "Okay, the puppies and kittens are split up in these two rooms. I'll need about ten people in each room." After she divided up the group and those with allergies, she spoke once more. "Your job today is to play with and entertain the animals! Just make sure the play doesn't get too rough, and if they bite you, no matter how lightly, say 'uh-uh' in a firm voice. I think that's it…" she trailed off. "I'll be in the kitten room if you need me. Have fun!"

Honey watched the groups split up before she headed into the room full of kittens. As soon as she opened the door, her heart melted at the sight of Tadashi nuzzling his nose against a little grey tabby. "That's Hydro," she said, sitting down next to him.

He smiled at her. "Bit of an interesting name, there."

Honey glanced around the room before whispering, "Yeah, they really shouldn't have let me name him. The only names I know are the names of the elements."

Tadashi chuckled. "Hydrogen? Really, Honey?" he teased, gladly taking the opportunity to make a pun out of her name.

She rolled her eyes with a smile. "Yes, dear," she teased back.


	5. The Laptop Joke

**Inspired by: Tadashi playing pranks on Honey.**

It was a normal morning for Honey Lemon. Get up, think about Tadashi, go for a walk, think about Tadashi, eat breakfast, think about Tadashi, take a shower, think about Tadashi, get dressed, think about Tadashi, fix her hair, think about Tadashi, brush her teeth, think about Tadashi, pack her bag, think about-

Wait. Where was her laptop.

It wasn't in the normal spot. The spot where she put it every single night before bed so that it would be all charged up and ready to go the next day for class. Where was it.

After a good twenty minutes of searching, Honey felt like having a mental breakdown. All of her notes for all of her classes for all of her life were on that computer, and she had a class in thirty minutes. Finally, she decided that she would just have to take an old notebook and a pencil before she rushed out and headed to her first class.

When she arrived, she saw Tadashi at the door with a grin on his face. "Well, hello, Miss Lemon, how are you doing this fine morning?" he asked in a playful manner.

She gave him a half smile. "Not good, Tadashi. My laptop's missing, and I-"

"Oh, you mean this laptop?" he asked, pulling said device out of his bag.

All at once, Honey felt a mixture of emotions. First, a ridiculous amount of relief. Second, a ridiculous amount of fury.

"You took my laptop?" she seethed, snatching it out of his hands.

Tadashi grinned, putting on an innocent expression. "Well, I wouldn't say took, more like-"

"I almost had a panic attack this morning searching for it!" she fumed loudly, not caring who heard. "All of my notes from my entire life are on this thing! This isn't funny, Tadashi!"

Tadashi could barely hold in his laughter anymore. "You're hilarious, you know that?"

Honey's eyes widened in shock at his response before she let out an outraged "ugh!" and stormed away from him.


	6. Apologies

**Inspired by: Tadashi has offended Honey in some way but doesn't realize it.**

Tadashi texted Honey shortly after her class, asking if she wanted to study. She rolled her eyes and shut off her phone, not even wanting to see his name on the screen anymore. She instead went to her favorite cafe and sat down with a cup of tea. Thinking back on the event made it so much worse- how he laughed when she said that she almost had a panic attack. Was this all some sort of joke to him? Did he not understand that-

"Honey Lemon! Good to see you again!"

Speak of the devil.

He sat down at her table smiling cheerfully, as if the last time they'd seen each other, she hadn't stormed off. She gave him a bored look before she looked back down at the book in her hands, opting for the silent treatment. His grin soon turned into a confused frown.

"Honey Lemon, are you okay? You seem a little…off today," he started hesitantly.

She flicked her eyes up at him, cold fury seeping out of every word. "Oh, perhaps it had to do with someone stealing my laptop with all of my life's information on it."

He tilted his head to the side. "Wha-? I didn't steal it, I just-" he stopped, starting to understand what had happened. "Honey, I was giving it back to you this morning. You left it at my house the other night when everyone was studying together, remember?"

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. "Oh my gracious, I am so sorry, I thought that you-"

"Took your laptop as a joke," he finished, looking ashamed of himself. "And it probably didn't help when I acted like it was a joke this morning, too. I thought that you were just playing along…" he trailed off with a sigh, covering his face with his hands. He suddenly froze, looking up at her with an alarmed look. "When you said that you almost had a panic attack this morning, were you being serious?"

She blushed under his gaze, staring down at her lap. "Um…kind of, I guess. I mean, I was running around the house looking for it, but I didn't have an actual panic attack."

He breathed a deep sigh of relief. He gazed straight into her eyes, saying, "Honey Lemon, I am so sorry. Can we just act like this didn't happen?"

She giggled to herself a bit before nodding. "Sure."


	7. A Christmas Gift

**Inspired by: Tadashi giving Honey a present.**

It was finally Christmas time in San Fransokyo. The gang (with the exception of Hiro, who still hid in his bedroom when everyone was over to Honey's dismay) had been talking for weeks about doing something together, but no one could make a final decision about what to do. So, they all wound up just hanging out at the Lucky Cat Cafe and talking all night.

Honey Lemon had to admit it to herself- she was actually really liking these people. They were all rather interesting, but all pretty nice too once you got to know them. And by the time Christmas came, she knew each of them well enough to get them each a present.

For Wasabi, she got a tacky Christmas sweater, much to his delight. For Fred, she knitted a reindeer beanie. For Gogo, she got a special set of all the Captain America movies. And for Tadashi…well…

That was a bit more difficult.

It'd taken her weeks to finally think of something he would appreciate. But finally, she found a new light-brown messenger bag for him and wrapped it up in pretty paper and put a bow on top.

Everyone had already exchanged gifts, and they were now chatting about what they were going to do with their families the day of Christmas. As she listened to Fred list his multiple brothers, her eyes wandered to a clock in the corner of the restaurant. 10:30pm.

"Oh, I got to go, you guys, sorry," she said, hurriedly standing up. "I didn't realize what time it was!" She waved goodbye as everyone shouted different versions of "bye" and "merry christmas". She'd just started walking in the direction of her house when she heard her name called.

"Honey Lemon, wait!"

She turned and found herself nose to nose with Tadashi. They both blushed and he took a step back. He stuttered a bit, unable to find the right words. "I forgot to give you something," he finally said, reaching into his pocket.

She tilted her head to the side. "Tadashi, you already gave me your present-"

"I know," he interrupted her, smiling. "But I got you another one just…cause." He pulled out a long slender box and put it in her hands. She opened it curiously and gasped upon seeing a necklace with a cute little bumblebee charm. She smiled at it, but then realized the joke and looked up at him sarcastically/adoringly.

"Haha, very funny, Honey and bees," she said sarcastically, making him laugh to himself.

"I thought it was funny…" he trailed off. He took a small step closer to her, looking just the slightest bit nervous. "Do you like it?" She nodded her head, taking it out of the box to look at it better. "May I?" he asked, hand out for the necklace. She gave it to him and let him get behind her to slip it around her neck.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered.

**(once again, yes, this is my headcannon for how he got his messenger bag)**


	8. Soup for the Sick

**Inspired by: Honey cooking lunch for Tadashi.**

Honey had to be honest with herself- she was really nervous. Tadashi was coming over to her house today for the first time to study. Usually they went to the labs, the cafe, or to his house with everyone else. But no- everyone else was busy today, and she'd volunteered her place without even thinking. She'd been cleaning it all morning it seemed, and she'd just now gotten around to making some snickerdoodles. She always liked to have a little something for her guests when they came over, and she knew he liked the soft, cinnamon and sugar cookies.

She took out the last batch of cookies just when the doorbell rang. She knew that she had some flour on her apron, but that was okay. She opened the front door with a large smile, but soon frowned.

"Hi," Tadashi mumbled, looking half asleep. He stumbled through the door and practically dropped his messenger bag on the floor.

"Tadashi, what's wrong?" she asked with concern.

He wiped at his eyes tiredly as he sat down on one of the chairs at the kitchen island. "Three midterms, two finals projects…I might have slept half an hour last night."

Honey frowned. She'd never seen him this way before. Sure, he sometimes pulled an all nighter, but very rarely, and he always took care of himself afterward. "Here," she said, coming over to where he sat and helping him up. "You go lie down on the couch, and I'll make you something to eat, okay?"

He mumbled what sounded somewhat like a "yes ma'am" before he sunk down into the couch and shut his eyes. Honey gave him a sad smile, wishing that he wouldn't work himself to death like this. She walked back to kitchen as quietly as she could before she started to make her mom's chicken noodle soup. If he was this tired, then he was even more susceptible to getting ill than usual, and probably in need of something to eat.

She made quick work of cutting up the vegetables and chicken and putting it all together with some chicken stock and spices in a large pot. It wasn't long before she ladled some of it out into a bowl. Honey Lemon walked over to him on the couch, shaking his shoulder gently.

"Tadashi…" she whispered. He grumbled, blinking open his eyes blearily. "I made you some soup. Sit up and I'll bring it over to you." He complied, slowly but surely, and she came back with the soup as she promised.

After he took his first few spoonfuls, he began to wake up just a little more. "Honey, remind me to always come over to your house if I'm sick," he said with a sleepy smile.

She laughed to herself, swallowing a mouthful of snickerdoodle. "Don't get me sick, too, mister."

He blinked and smiled slowly, obviously still tired. "Yeah…I wouldn't want to get you tired…you're too nice to get sick…" he yawned, and then promptly fell back asleep sitting up.

Honey smiled softly at him, taking the bowl out of his limp hands so he wouldn't drop it. She patted his head and headed back to the kitchen to clean up.


	9. Beach Piggyback Rides

**Inspired by: Tadashi giving Honey Lemon a piggyback ride. **

It was one of those days where no one could decide what to do.

"Let's watch Godzilla!" Fred suggested for the millionth time.

"NO!" everyone except for Honey shouted for the bazillionth time.

"Um," Honey started softly, getting everyone's attention. "I mean, it's a nice day…why don't we take a trip to the beach?"

Wasabi nodded his head in agreement. "Not a bad idea, Honey. Everyone meet at mine in thirty?" They all nodded and split ways.

When Honey arrived at her place, she packed together a cooler with water bottles and sodas and a bag with a few snacks. She then put on her favorite sunny-yellow swimsuit and bright pink coverup over it. Her hair up in a ponytail, a hat on her head, and a towel slung over her shoulder, she was ready to go. She picked up the cooler and bag of snacks and started walking over to Wasabi's.

Once she arrived, everyone started to pack into his large car and head to the coast. They chatted all the way, Honey switching conversations between people constantly. It was one of the things she took pride in- her ability to keep up multiple conversations at once while not letting people feel like she wasn't listening to them.

Fred usually talked about the same thing, anyway, always trying to convince her to try some new crazy experiment out of a comic book. Gogo was pretty chill and just liked to talk about what they'd been learning in class or plans for the weekend. Conversation with Wasabi was always delightful and varied, which was fun. Tadashi took up most of her attention, though, as they constantly shot teasing remarks back and forth at each other.

When they arrived at the beach, Wasabi politely carried the cooler for Honey and Fred practically stole the bag of snacks. Honey excitedly looked out at the distant beach from the small parking lot, having not been in a while. When she turned to head toward the walkway to the beach, she saw Tadashi bent over.

"Hop on!" he said, motioning to his back.

Honey laughed, complying. She got up on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his stomach. He stood up straight, also laughing, and headed down the walkway. When he got to the beach, he put her down with an infinite amount of gentleness.

"Gosh, Honey, either you're getting heavier or I'm getting weaker," he teased with a wink.

She tossed her hair dramatically. "Are you calling me fat?" she asked incredulously, playing along.

He put his hands in the air. "Oh no, not at all miss. I'm just wondering if you'd be able to carry me, is all," he shot back, giving her a playfully skeptical look.

Honey giggled, bending over as he had earlier. "Well let's see! Your turn for a piggy back ride, mister!" They were both a mess of laughter at this point as he tried to get on her back. She shakily stood up and took a step, but they both tumbled to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Tadashi asked as he tried to stop laughing.

Honey giggled, tossing sand at his face. "Just peachy, mister Hamada."


	10. Room Mixup

**Inspired by: Honey and Tadashi fight over who will sleep where on the bunk bed. **

It was one of those field trips that left you absolutely exhausted at the end of the day. After all, they _had_ been walking around Chicago all day long. Honey had her arm linked through Tadashi's, her head on his shoulder. She was so glad that they were finally back at the local university dorms that they were staying in. Everyone in the large group had dropped their stuff off early that morning with the promise that it'd be taken to their assigned rooms.

The group walked into the dorm hall and looked around at the signs on the doors that said the names of those in the rooms. Honey searched for her name on a room, and she finally found it when she came to the very end of the long hallway…

…and on the same paper was the name "Tadashi".

Honey blushed furiously when she felt him step up behind her, his head tilted in confusion. The professor in charge of the group noticed the two standing there and walked over.

"Is there a problem-? Oh, I see," he said, taking the piece of paper from the door and studying it with his eyes. "Hmm…let me check with the others and see if anyone has a spare bed for you, Tadashi…hmm, I hope this didn't happen to anyone else," he mumbled as he walked away.

Honey sighed and shut her eyes, leaning tiredly against the wall. It seemed like just seconds before the professor returned, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry, you two. It seems that there was a mix up with the rooms, and no one else has any room, and-"

Tadashi held up a hand, a patient smile on his face. "It's fine, professor, really. We're good friends- we'll be okay for just one night."

The professor gave the two an odd look that Honey tried to not read into too much. "…well, if you're alright with it, then…" the professor trailed off, walking away.

Tadashi opened the door and walked in with Honey trailing slowly behind. Their suitcases were on the other side of the room, and on the main wall was a pair of bunkbeds. Honey wanted to sigh loudly with relief- she didn't know what she would have done if they'd had to…_share_…a bed. It would've been so awkward! Even more awkward than she felt right now.

"So…you take top, I'll take bottom?" Tadashi suggested.

Honey hesitated. "Um, I think I'd prefer the bottom."

Tadashi tilted his head. "Oh, I just thought that usually people prefer the top, so-"

She shook her head. "I would, but I'm too tall- I'd hit my head on the ceiling in the morning."

Tadashi chuckled. "Oh, _you're_ too tall?" he challenged as he walked forward to stand toe to toe with her. "I'm just as tall as you!" he said, holding his hand up at his head to prove his point.

Honey rolled her eyes and tapped him on the nose. "Only when I'm not wearing heels, mister," she reminded him.

Tadashi smirked. "Very true, _miss_." They both laughed softly before Honey yawned. "Go on to bed, sleeping beauty," Tadashi said softly before he walked over to get up on the top bunk.

Honey flicked off the lights and climbed in bed, too tired to care about if she was sleeping in her dress or not. "Goodnight, Tadashi…" she murmured, already half asleep.

"Goodnight, Honey."


	11. Gogo-ing to the Gala

** Inspired by: Tadashi and Honey pretend to be in a relationship for the purpose of an undercover mission.**

The Spring Festival. It was the biggest event of the year at SFIT, and everyone was going. It was a week-long festival with all kinds of activities. It was where people showed off their final projects, new accomplishments, or cool inventions. And of course, the week ended with the legendary 50th Anniversary Gala.

Everyone at SFIT was going…everyone except for Gogo.

"But Gogo, you have to go!" Fred pleaded, then snickering at his pun.

Said girl scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Please, Fred, it's not like it's a requirement for me to go or I won't graduate."

Honey frowned. "Please, Gogo? You don't have to stay the entire time or anything, and we're all going together."

Fred nodded in total agreement. "Yeah, Wasabi asked the girl in his chem class! Heck, even Tadashi and Honey are going together!" Fred exclaimed with an all-too-obvious wink at Honey.

Honey was confused, but she assumed that Fred was making it up to try to convince Gogo. "Yeah, so you should definitely come!" Honey tagged on, hoping she was coming across as convincing.

Tadashi walked in just as Gogo rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fine! I'll go to the stupid gala thing," she grumbled begrudgingly.

Tadashi grinned. "Really? Awesome! What made you decide to go?"

Gogo shrugged. "Well, Wasabi's got a date, and you and Honey are going together, so I thought that Fred might feel a bit like a fifth wheel." Honey didn't see Fred's gob-smacked face. She only saw the shocked expression of Tadashi.

"Yeah, Tadashi," Honey said, giving a look that said "play along!".

He stuttered before agreeing. "Uh, yeah! Actually, Honey, I needed to talk to you about the corsages-" he said, taking his chance to whisk her away from the conversation. "I, um, guess that Fred told you that-?"

"That we were going to act like we were going together to convince Gogo?" Honey cut in. "Yeah, he did. A bit late, though- it's in just a few days. I don't know how we're going to find Gogo a dress now," she said thoughtfully.

Tadashi stuttered even more. "Uh, yeah! Yeah, that was the plan, I just hadn't gotten around to, uh, asking you if you were, uh… okay with it," he said, sounding a bit odd.

Honey nodded her head. "Yeah, anything for Gogo!"

"Right!" he agreed way too quickly and enthusiastically. "For, uh…Gogo." The two stood there in an awkward silence. "I, uh, guess we need to figure out colors, then, so we match, right?" Tadashi asked.

Honey nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we probably should. I think I have a leftover swatch of my dress from when I took it to the tailor…I could bring that by your house tonight?"

"Yeah, that'd be great!" he agreed, seeming to calm down a bit. Honey wondered why he seemed so jittery and nervous, but she brushed it off.

"Anyway, I'm gonna see if I can track down Gogo to take her dress shopping. Bye!" she called as she walked away.

She didn't see the way Tadashi slapped his hand to his face.


	12. Stuttering Tadashi

** Inspired by: Honey and Tadashi going to an event that requires formal attire.**

"Aaaaand…there! All done!" Honey said, backing up so that Gogo could look at herself in the mirror. "See? All I did was add a bit of a dark plum to the crease of your eyes! It's not too much, right?" she asked hopefully.

Goga gave a so-so look. "Not bad. Good job, Hon."

"Wait, lemme see-" Wasabi's date, Analyssa, cut in. "Oh, wow, it looks great! Could you do my eyeshadow, too?" she asked Honey sweetly.

Honey smiled widely. "Sure thing!" Honey and Gogo had gone to Honey's house to get ready for the Gala. Gogo still wasn't all that excited, but she'd agreed to let Honey do a tiny bit of makeup. They'd let Analyssa join them after they met her and decided that she was definitely going with them in their group.

An hour later, after fighting with Gogo over the curling iron, the girls were ready. Gogo's short hair was curled in a 1920's style, and her knee-length dress was a deep purple color. Analyssa also looked wonderful, her chocolate brown hair twirled and pinned in an elaborate hairdo. Her long, straight dress was a baby pink, and she'd donned a white pashmina that matched her eyeshadow to drape elegantly in her arms.

Honey Lemon, however…

"…" Tadashi stood there at her front door, mouth open but saying no words.

"You look great, Honey Lemon!" Fred exclaimed, looking just a bit silly with his hair gelled back. Wasabi smiled and nodded in agreement.

Honey smiled. "Aww, you guys are too sweet! You should see your dates-"

"Fred and I aren't a date!" Gogo called from inside the house. They all chuckled, except for Tadashi, who was still standing there stock still. Honey waved Fred and Wasabi inside the house to see the girls, and then looked at Tadashi with concern.

She tilted her head to the side. "Tadashi, are you alright?" she asked, tapping his nose.

He snapped out of whatever coma he'd been put in and stuttered (he'd been doing that a lot lately). "U-Uh, yeah! Fine! Just fine!" he said quickly. "I just…you, um…" he swallowed. "You look…lovely," he said, a soft smile forming on his face.

Honey blushed, tucking a curled piece of hair behind her ear. She fiddled with her vintage-inspired, honey gold, floor length dress, suddenly feeling just a tiny bit insecure. She flicked her greens eyes back up to him, cream-and-honey eyeshadow making the green seem greener than usual. "You clean up rather nice, too," she said back, unable to say anything else.

Wasabi popped his head out of the house, noticing how Tadashi and Honey hadn't followed everyone else in. "Are you guys ready to head out soon?"

They nodded and said "Yeah," in synch, making them both blush. Wasabi's eyes looked between the two of them before he went back into the house.

Tadashi held his arm out. "Shall we go inside, then, milady?"

Honey giggled, looping her arm through his. "Absolutely, sir."


	13. Not a Fake Date

** Inspired by: Tadashi and Honey dance.**

The group sat at a large table that would seat all of them together, laughing and talking happily. Tadashi kept giving Honey these looks every now and then, but she tried to ignore them and the feeling they gave her. After dinner, there was a short speech about the history of the gala and SFIT.

"At this time, the dance floor will be open. Please enjoy the rest of your evening, and thank you for coming to the 50th Anniversary SFIT Gala," the President of the institution said with a grand smile. Everyone clapped, and the lights dimmed, a string quartet in the corner of the ball room starting up a piece.

Wasabi and Annalyssa were on the dance floor immediately. Gogo was disgusted by how Wasabi twirled Anna around, but Honey thought it was adorable. They both just looked so happy together…

"Well, Miss Gogo, would you fancy a waltz on the dance floor?" Fred asked, putting on a terrible British accent.

Gogo snorted at him. "Sure, why not, dork. But I'm leading."

"Anything for you, darling!" Fred joked back, dramatically taking her hand and swooping her off to the dance floor. This left two.

"So, mister fake date, wanna dance?" Honey asked Tadashi jokingly.

He gave her that look again. "Honey, I-" he suddenly looked a little embarrassed. "I actually was going to ask you to the gala, but then Fred told you too soon thinking I'd already done it, and you thought it was all just a joke to get Gogo to come, and then I played along because I felt like and idiot for asking so late, and then-"

Honey giggled at him. "I get it, Tadashi, you can breath now."

Tadashi sucked in a big breathe and sighed. "Sorry. That all came out way too fast…" He sighed. "I really was going to ask you, though."

Honey blinked, surprised. "You…you were? Why?"

Tadashi laughed, but it sounded more like he was laughing at himself. "Why…that's a good question, honestly." He stopped, shaking his head at himself and smiling suddenly. "You know what, I think I'm going to take you up on your previous offer for a dance."

Honey blushed, smiling more than she ever had. He stood up and put a hand out, helping her out of her chair and leading her to the dance floor. They swayed back and forth, only hearing the faint sound of the string quartet somewhere in the background. For a brief second, Tadashi's eyes seemed to flicker down to Honey's lips. But before she knew it, they were back to gazing into her eyes.


	14. Crashing Down

**Inspired by: a tumblr post that talked about how all the characters would react to the news**

It had been a month since the Gala, and Honey Lemon still thought about it constantly. The way Tadashi's eyes had flickered down to her lips…she didn't imagine that, right? She knew she hadn't simply imagined it, because she'd seen him do it almost every day since. They'd be talking about his newest invention Baymax, and his eyes would look down at her lips for just a fraction of a second.

Honey sighed happily as she packaged up the last few snickerdoodles in a clear baggie and tied a yellow bow around it. She picked up her purse and headed out the door, on her way to Tadashi's with the bag of cookies swinging merrily in her hand. She felt a spring in her step and butterflies in her stomach. She'd been getting this weird, excited feeling every time she'd seen Tadashi lately, and today was no different.

She knocked on the door and was greeted by Aunt Cass. "Oh, hi! Is, um, Tadashi home?" she asked.

Aunt Cass shook her head with a smile. "No, he and Hiro are still out, but they should be home in time for dinner. Come on in, though! You can stay for dinner if you want!"

Honey smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great! Need any help cooking?" The two women set to work making dinner, talking all the while. It was almost seven, and no sign of the boys.

Aunt Cass sighed. "Wonder what those two got up to this time. Oh well, we can warm it up for them later."

Eight.

They still weren't home.

At this point, both Aunt Cass and Honey Lemon were worried.

They were sitting in the living room in a tense silence when the door flew open downstairs.

"Aunt Cass! Aunt Cass!"

Hiro rushed up the stairs, ash on his face and out of breath. Tears were streaming down his eyes. Honey's eyes widened when Hiro rushed into her arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hiro! Hiro, what happened?" Aunt Cass asked frantically. Honey put a finger to her lips, knowing that Hiro wouldn't respond to shouting. She knelt down to be on eye level with him and wiped some of his tears away.

"Hiro, can you tell us what happened?" Honey asked softly, already having an idea of what might have happened.

"Tadashi, he, he-" he broke off. "We were in this building, and he told me to run, and the fire, and he-" Hiro began to cry again. "He's gone."

All at once, the giddiness that she'd felt earlier was replaced by an anguishing feeling of dispair, pain, and then…nothing. Absolutely nothing. A raw emptiness that left her breathless. She simply hugged Hiro to her chest as tight as she could, hoping that he was wrong somehow.

But the pain in her chest told her otherwise. Hiro was right. She could feel it in her soul. How? Because she couldn't feel _him_. That innate sixth sense that had developed somewhere inside of her that told her if Tadashi was alright…it was gone. She was met with an empty space, a black room filled with nothing. And the hole in her heart seemed to grow with every anguishing second that ticked by. 


	15. The Bitter End

**Inspired by: Miss You by Milady666 on deviantart  
><strong>

She could remember it as if it was just yesterday. All the sounds of cars, the bluer than blue sky, the gorgeous color of blue that the shirt he wore was, the slight breeze in the air that rustled his jet black hair…the same hair that she was dying to just reach out and touch to see if it was as soft as it looked.

And yet, sitting there on the ground in the dress she'd just worn to his funeral…the picture looked so fake. It looked photoshopped or something like that…as if it wasn't real. None of it had ever been real, had it? That's the way it felt now that he was gone. All he was now was a memory that she was desperately trying to cling onto.

_ The glass building was shaped oddly, that was for sure, but it was so cool! She was so glad that Tadashi had suggested that they go out for a walk. She giggled to herself when she thought about it, butterflies filling her stomach. Tadashi had stumbled over his words even more than usual when he asked her, even though he tried to lean against the wall in a "casual" manner._

_ She brushed her hair out of her face, getting ready to take a picture of the building, when she noticed that she'd accidentally smudged her glasses. She sighed, taking her glasses in her hand and trying to clean them with her breath and the edge of her yellow dress. She held them up to the sky, smiling when they now looked almost crystal clear. _

_ "May I?" Tadashi asked, hand held outward, silently asking for her glasses. _

_ She blushed. "Um, you might get a headache, but if you want…" she handed him the glasses, watching his expression as he put them on. _

_ "Woah! How can you even see without these?" he exclaimed, taking them off and looking through them at different lengths from his face. _

_ She blushed again, stuttering, "W-Well, usually, I'll wear contacts if my eyes are feeling okay that day, or I'll just stumble around hoping I'll get wherever I'm going." She felt a little silly admitting this, knowing that the reason she sometimes didn't wear her glasses was because she thought he might like her better without them. _

_ He laughed cheerfully. "You should wear these more often, then! Or else you might need a tour guide to help you around," he joked, making her smile brightly. "Here, let's trade-" he said, taking off his hat and putting it on her head, "-and take a picture!" _

_ She rolled her eyes, feeling one of those rare times that she used sarcasm coming on. "Oh yes, what a wonderful time to take a picture when we're both virtually blind." Regardless, she took out her phone and got ready to take the picture. He wrapped an arm around her waist, making an uncontrollable smile come onto her face."Smile!" she said, putting up a peace sign just as he re-adjusted her glasses on his face. _

Honey Lemon smiled at the picture with the sort of smile that you see in the movies…the sad, wistful, bitter-sweet kind. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes as tight as she could, hoping to hold back the tears. But instead of tears, all she got were body-wracking sobs. The world felt so empty without him now…and she was left all alone, pathetically sitting on her bedroom floor and staring at her favorite picture of the two of them.


End file.
